Mianhae Hyung
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Aku tidak memiliki hyung yang bisu! Dia bukan hyung ku eomma!" / "mianhae sehun-ah." / "BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU!" / "Hyung mianhae…jeongmal mianhae…" / HunBaek slight HunHan / family life / Yaoi / Sad gagal .-.


Author : Bubblegirl1220

Cast : Oh Sehun X Byun BaekHyun as Oh Baekhyun , slight HunHan and OC

Warning : YAOI a.k.a Boys love, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Ide cerita pasaran ._.v

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"**Kau mau kemana Sehun-ah? ajaklah hyung mu ini jalan-jalan bersama mu. Hampir setiap hari dia terus berdiam diri dirumah. Sekali-kali ajaklah hyung mu jalan-jalan."**

"**Cihh…mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Aku bahkan malu membawanya ke halaman rumah. Apalagi membawanya jalan-jalan. Kalau mau eomma saja yang membawanya jalan-jalan!"**

"**Tapi dia itu hyung mu Sehun. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."**

"**Aku tidak memiliki hyung yang bisu! Dia bukan hyung ku eomma!"**

**BLAMM…**

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"Annyeong hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hyung. Mianhae, pekerjaanku sangat banyak belakangan ini. Se-Han juga sekarang sudah mulai rewel hyung. Jadi aku harus meluangkan waktu ekstra di rumah." Ucap seorang namja tampan di depan sebuah makam.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Perlahan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata namja tampan itu.

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"**Sehun dimana hyung mu?"**

"**Kenapa eomma bertanya pada ku? Aku bukan babysitter nya."**

"**Sehun-ah tidak bisakah kau peduli pada hyung mu? Sedikit saja."**

"**Tidak."**

"**OH SEHUN!"**

"**SUDAH LAH EOMMA! AKU MUAK MEMBICARAKAN NAMJA BISU ITU! EOMMA TAU GARA-GARA NAMJA ITU AKU SELALU DI EJEK DISEKOLAH!"**

"…"

"**GARA-GARA EOMMA MEMBAWA NAMJA BISU ITU KE SEKOLAH, SEMUA ORANG JADI TAHU KALAU AKU MEMILIKI HYUNG YANG BISU!"**

"…"

"**KENAPA EOMMA DIAM SAJA?! EOMMA TAU BETAPA MALU NYA AKU SAAT ITU? DIA DENGAN SANTAINYA BERBICARA DENGAN BAHASA ISYARAT BODOHNYA ITU DIDEPAN SEMUA ORANG! APA EOMMA TAU BETAPA MALUNYA AKU KETIKA SEMUA TEMAN KU TAU BAHWA AKU MEMILIKI HYUNG CACAT SEPERTI DIA?!"**

**PLAK…**

"**Look…bahkan sepertinya eomma lebih menyayangi nya daripada aku."**

"**Se-sehun-ah mi-mianhae eomma tidak bermaksud menamparmu sungguh."**

"**sudahlah aku ingin tidur!"**

"**mianhae sehun-ah."**

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"sekarang aku tahu hyung. Kenapa dulu eomma selalu membelamu,menjagamu,dan menyayangimu." Ucap namja tampan itu.

"maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan semua sikap kasar ku padamu. Aku tahu meskipun beribu kali aku meminta maaf padamu, maafku tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati sakit hatimu hyung. Jeongmal mianhae…" lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"aku memang adik yang jahat hyung." Senyum miris terukir di bibir tipisnya mengingat hal buruk yang sering ia lakukan pada hyungnya.

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

**BRUK…**

"**YAK! KAU BISA JALAN TIDAK SIH? PAKAI MATA MU SAAT BERJALAN! Aishh… baju ku jadi kotor gara-gara kau."**

"_**mianhae sehun-ah. Hyung tidak sengaja sungguh."**_

"**tidak sengaja? Cih terserah apa katamu saja. Sekarang bersihkan bajuku!"**

"_**nde…"**_

"**Siapa bilang kau membersihkannya dengan tissue? Bersihkan dengan mulutmu."**

"_**tapi sehun-ah…"**_

"**kau mau membantah? Cih dasar namja bisu tidak berguna! Minggir aku mau pergi!"**

"_**mianhae sehun-ah."**_

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"APPA!" teriakan nyaring dari seorang yeoja kecil membuat namja tampan itu sadar dari kenangan buruk itu. Dia buru-buru menghapus air mata dipipinya. Dan berbalik melihat yeoja kecil itu.

"Se-Han." Balas namja tampan itu dengan senyum –palsu nya.

"Appa menangis?" Tanya Se-Han –yeoja kecil itu.

"Aniyo… appa hanya kelilipan." Jawab sehun lalu menangkat Se-Han kedalam gendongannya. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, seorang namja cantik terlihat berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kau dating kemari hannie?"

"Apa salah aku mengunjungi makam kakak ipar ku?" jawab namja cantik itu yang lebih tepatnya bisa kita sebut sebagai pertanyaan daripada jawaban.

"tidak juga" balas namja tampan itu.

"kau merindukannya?" Tanya namja cantik itu lagi.

"sedikit."

"sudahlah yeobo. Kau tidak usah terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin baekhyun hyung tidak akan tenang jika kau terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Lanjut namja cantik itu sambil menatap makam didepan mereka. Makam seorang Oh Baekhyun. Kakak dari Oh Sehun –namja tampan itu.

"Dia pergi karena aku hannie."

"Dia pergi karena takdir sehunie. Bukan karena dirimu." Balas namja cantik itu –Luhan.

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"**BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU!"**

"_**tapi eomma bilang aku harus terus mengikutimu sehun-ah."**_

"**pulanglah hyung."**

"_**shireo!"**_

"**AISH TERSERAH!"**

**Namja tampan itu terus melangkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan hyungnya yang terus mengikutinya. Bahkan saking cepatnya ia berjalan, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lampu untuk menyebrang jalan sudah menunjukan warna merah.**

**TIN….**

**Sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat kearahnya dan…**

**BRUK…..**

"_**apa aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun?"**_

**Suara riuh para pengguna jalan dan para perjalan kaki terdengar digendang telinga namja tampan itu, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah darah. Tidak jauh dari nya terlihat tubuh seorang namja terbaring tak berdaya ditengah jalan itu. Perlahan namun pasti namja tampan itu –sehun merangkak mendekati tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya –baekhyun hyungnya.**

"**hyung…hyung…" dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba membangunkan hyungnya.**

"**hyung ireona…" suaranya mulai bergetar. Seorang ahjussi mulai mendekatinya.**

"**kau harus tabah nak. Hyungmu, sudah tidak ada." Lirih ahjussi itu sambil ma\engusap punggung sehun yang menatap kosong jasad hyungnya.**

"**andwe. Hyung ku masih hidup ahjussi. Dia hanya pingsan." Lirih sehun dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Dia yakin hyungnya masih hidup. Sekelebat ingatan tentang betapa buruknya ia memperlakukan hyungnya itu melintas di pikirannya. Dia sangat menyesal. Penyesalan memang dating terakhir bukan? Begitupun yang dirasakan seorang Oh Sehun. Dia menyesal telah memperlakukan hyungnya dengan buruk. Sedangkan hyungnya bahkan sampai merelakan nyawanya untuk dirinya.**

"**aku tahu ini berat nak." Lanjut ahjussi itu lagi.**

"**ANDWE! HYUNG KU MASIH HIDUP! DIA MASIH HIDUP!" selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa sehun lihat. Ia pingsan.**

**Beberapa jam setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, sehun sadar dari pingsannya. Dan dia juga sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah kehilangan hyungnya. Hyung yang tak pernah dia anggap. Perlahan tangisnya pecah. Ia menyesali perbuatannya pada hyungnya.**

"**Hyung mianhae…jeongmal mianhae…"**

* * *

**"mianhae hyung"**

* * *

"sudahlah hunnie. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kau ingatkan hari ini eomma akan berkunjung kerumah? Kajja kita pulang." Ucap Luhan dan menarik tangan sehun menuju mobil mereka. Sehun hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Luhan –istrinya. Tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari makam hyung yang ia cintai itu. Tatapan sendu penuh penyesalan.

"Appa." Panggil Se-Han yang sukses membuat pandangan sehun beralih pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Di sana ada seorang oppa cantik yang melambai pada kita." Ucap Se-Han sambil menunjuk pohon yang tidak jauh dari makam Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka dan beralih memandang pohon itu. Tapi… tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Se-Han disana tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Luhan bingung.

"Tapi disana ada oppa yang sangat cantik eomma. Dia memakai baju putih yang bersinar. Wajahnya mirip dengan baekhyun ahjussi."

"eh?" kening sehun dan luhan berkerut pertanda mereka bingung.

"Se-Han yakin melihat baekhyun ahjussi disana?" Se-Han mengangguk imut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi Se-Han. Baekhyun ahjussi kan sudah tenang di surge. Dia tidak mungkin ada di pohon itu." Se-Han mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal karena kedua orangtuanya tidak percaya padanya.

"Terserah appa saja." Ucap Se-Han kesal. Luhan dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju mobil yang sempat tertunda dengan sehan yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"_aku sudah memaafkanmu sehun-ah. Hyung menyayangimu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi." _Bisikan itu terdengar bersama angina yang berhembus melewati sehun dan keluarga kecilnya.

"_gomawo hyung. Aku menyayangimu."_ Batin sehun dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Bayangan Baekhyun dibawah pohon it uterus tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga kecil itu. Perlahan bayangan namja cantik itu menghilang seiring dengan angin yang berhembus.

"HYUNG MENYAYANGIMU SEHUN" –Oh Baekhyun.

**THE END**

**Nb : Review juseyo ^^**

**FF ini request dari my maknae "SILVIA"**

**Hope you like it maknae.**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya ga nyambung, saya mentok inspirasi.**

**Dan cerita ini muncul dengan begitu saja dalam otak saya.**

**Big thanks to my eonnie Yohana, my maknae Silvia, my Emak Dina Wahyuni, dan Si bocah Milla ^^**

**Thanks buat supportnya ^^**


End file.
